


Orange

by Subtle_Shenanigans



Series: Dissassociation [31]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Amazing Echo, Don’t copy to another site, False Fire, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Trousers are pants, Turbulants!AU, friends finding their friends embaressment funny, i’m sorry lol, no beta we die like men, prompt-based
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 20:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18199202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subtle_Shenanigans/pseuds/Subtle_Shenanigans
Summary: More often than not, Team Amazing Fire has some sort of mishap.It’s all part of being professionals.Turbulants #9





	Orange

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys ٩( ᐛ )و it’s been awhile since I’ve properly written for this AU. Luckily, I’ve come across a fantastic list of dialogue prompts, and what better than to use them for this series? (Some will also be used to the AR!AU.)
> 
> This list belongs to wordfather on Tumblr apparently (I found it on Instagram ironically.) Prompt will be I bottom A/N.
> 
> Huge thanks to Starlightxnightmare for helping me choose where to start ^u^!

      Amazing dodged a falling roof tile, though the resulting ‘dirt’ still covered him and left him sputtering.

     He felt his heart beating and heard his blood pulsing in his ears; everywhere he looked was just crumbling building and mortar. Fire was nowhere to be seen. 

    But he couldn’t worry about that now.

    He just had to get out.

    He rolled out of the way and leapt up as more building fell, eyes dilating in the dark as the power cut out. He caught a glimpse of light through crumbling windows across the way, and ran for it.

    Amazing Echo’s abilities may be pantherine and overall excellent, but he couldn’t dodge _everything_.

    So when some of the frame of the building came down on him, he hurled himself to the side, but he couldn’t stop it from shredding through his trousers and pinning him to the floor.

    “ _Uorf_!”

    He smacked into the ground with a groan, the building around him echoing the sound as it continued to fall. He tried to wrench away, but he found his legs tangled up together, the fabric pinned to the floor.

    “Okay,” he muttered, “okay. Just - _urgh_! - gotta slip out. . .”

    He manages to slip out of his trousers and scramble away in his pants, without any heed. 

    The next few stumbles on all fours eventually led him back to an upright state, and he dove out the window.

     Amazing had tried to curl up to make the landing not as bad. Luckily, something grabbed him mid-air and their were desperate flaps of wings, cushioning their descent.

    When they landed and Fire set him down, both of them were coughing up dust and other particles. The building gave one final groan and then subcomed to the invertible.

    “You okay?” Phil choked out. Dan’s face was white from plaster, making him look like he had an explosion on his mask. Phil knew his own outfit was a mess; luckily, he hadn’t been in his official Turbulant uniform.

     “Yeah, just banged up. Stupid gang has detonators in the basement.” His tone conveyed disgust and the highest level of affronted Phil has heard in awhile. “What abo-“

    Amazing looked up, seeing Fire’s expression turned from puzzled to amused.

    “. . .Where are your trousers?”

    Amazing looks down and sure enough, he’s left in a pair of his garish orange pants. Suddenly, the early spring breeze feels colder.

    “I-“ he swallows, embaressment strangling his voice. “I got caught, okay?”

    His face flushes as Fire barks out a laugh. “Ha! You’re telling me, that your trousers got caught, and the only way you could get out was by _slipping_ out?” He starts huffing breathy laughter.

     Phil clenches his teeth. “Shut up! You’ve been in situations just as bad!”

    “But I’ve never had to undress to escape before.” Dan wiggles his eyebrows suggestively. 

    “I hate you so much right now.”

    Fire just keeps grinning.

    Sirens sound in the distance as a fire truck heads to the scene. The gang is long gone, surely, and for now they’ll have to give a report and find them another day.

    Honestly, Dan does feel bad for Phil, but it’s quite a unique situation and honestly quite hilarious from his standpoint.

    When the police arrive to receive the report, they’re polite enough not to draw attention to Amazing’s missing trousers. Or they can see his mixed expression of stormy and mortified,and decide not to pry. Fire watches on with glee, promising himself that he’ll make Phil some cocoa when they get home.

    (After they stop at the store to grab him a new pair of trousers, of course.)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “Where are your pants?”*
> 
> Since the British use “trousers” to mean “pants” I decided to use that too. In this AU Dan and Phil are not YTers and as a result don’t have as much exposure to American culture, hence the decision to use British terminology more frequently. (And quite often they call trousers pants in videos, but they also call underwear pants (which is British terminology anyways from my understanding) so I don’t want to confuse anyone I guess XD.)


End file.
